Sleepless In Manhattan
by gategirl
Summary: Elliot can’t sleep, so he decides to wake Olivia up. E/O – ONESHOT


_**PLEASE READ**_** Authors Note**: I'm all for freedom of speech. Everyone doesn't have to like my writing, in fact I don't care if some people hate it. And you're all entitled to your thoughts. What I don't agree with or appreciate is the small minded cowards that leave anonymous reviews with nothing more than I hate it and grow up. If you don't like it, don't review!! And if you have criticism that's fine, I'll listen to it if it's constructive. Otherwise don't waste your time and mine by childish immature reviews that only serve to try and humiliate.

******

Elliot held her to him, the warmth of her body pressed against his bare skin. His hands explored her body, tightening around her as she started to arch away from him in her sleep. Elliot leaned down and kissed the side of her face, his teeth nipping tenderly at her ear. He felt her stir, coaxed into sleepy awareness by the warmth of his mouth gently moving across her skin.

"El," Olivia whispered, her voice thick with sleep. She moved against him, reveling in the warmth of his hard body pressed against her. She felt as well as heard his indrawn breath as her liquid heat came into full contact with his skin.

"Yes?" He whispered shakily in her ear.

Olivia sighed contentedly as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, the tip of his tongue tracing the outline. She smiled, moving against him again, a ragged groan escaping his lips. She laid her hands along the tops of his, her hands finding his and lacing their fingers together.

"Elliot," she murmured, her voice silken with desire.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, his lips moving down her throat. He felt her shiver in his arms as his tongue stroked the sensitive flesh.

"How long have I been asleep this time?" Olivia asked breathily as her hands started stroking his arms lazily. Elliot glanced over his shoulder at the clock on the bedside table.

"Twenty minutes," he answered before resuming his languid exploration of her skin.

"Elliot," she said trying to sound stern and failing miserably as his tongue found a particularly sensitive patch of skin and her voice cracked, his name coming out in a gasp. "We have work in the morning," she protested weakly.

"So?" He hummed against her neck, causing a new cascade of tremors to rip through her body.

"We need at least _some_ sleep," she began, her breathing becoming shallow as his hands began to roam. "Or we're going to be dead on our feet tomorrow."

Elliot smiled against her skin, his hands settling on her hips. "That's what coffee's for," he said with a smirk.

******

Olivia really wanted to shoot Elliot right now. It didn't need to be a fatal wound, just one that would wipe that stupid grin off his face. He stood next to her as she poured another cup of coffee.

"That's your fourth cup this morning Liv," he said taking the pot from her and pouring some in his own cup. "Didn't get much sleep last night?" He asked with a grin.

Olivia turned to glare at him. "Smart ass," she said before walking away from him.

"That's sexual harassment Liv. You can't talk about my ass," Elliot said teasingly, clucking his tongue and following her, sipping his coffee with a smile.

Olivia sat at her desk, cradling her coffee mug in her hands. She watched with mild irritation as Elliot slid into his chair, the same dopey smile he'd had all morning plastered to his face. Olivia sipped her coffee slowly, the corners of her lips turning up into a mischievous smile as a wicked idea came to mind.

She caught Elliot's eyes, her tongue darting out delicately to catch a drop of coffee that had escaped the confines of her cup. She ran her tongue lightly around the rim of the cup, her eyes never leaving Elliot. She dipped her forefinger into the coffee cup, deliberately dragging her finger slowly through the warm liquid.

Olivia let out a soft moan as she slid her finger into her mouth, the small sound carrying no further than her partner's ears. She watched his eyes widen, their depths turning almost black as she sucked the moisture from her finger.

Elliot's cup hung motionless in front of his mouth, suspended in midair by his hands, the knuckles turning white as he gripped the cup harder. Olivia smiled at him as she sat her cup down on her desk, licking her coffee stained lips slowly.

"Benson! Stabler! You were due in court ten minutes ago. Get going," Cragen barked, startling the already hyper sensitized Elliot into dropping his cup, sloshing the warm liquid all over his desk and into his lap. Elliot jumped to his feet, rushing to get something to clean up the spilled coffee.

Olivia followed him, her energy and mood renewed. "What's wrong Elliot?" She asked innocently. "Was the coffee a little too hot for you?" Olivia sauntered away, a wide smile on her face.

"Smart ass," Elliot called after her, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other cops in the squad room, a huge smile plastered on his own face.

******

**THE END**


End file.
